


Blossom Filled Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In Bed Together, Pet Names, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eve and Villanelle lying in bed together during the early morning.That’s about it.I was bored and wanted to try and write something sweet, and I just want to see these two happy together🥺If you like this, maybe leave a request in the comments for a second chapter/something fluff that could be a continuation of this?This will probably turn into a mess of soft fluff (or at least I’ll try my best)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Russian) Pupsik: Puppy/Cutie

Villanelle’s eyes were wide and her lips were parted, inches away from Eve’s. Her hand brushed back locks of Eve’s chocolate hair from her eyes, revealing a sleepy face. 

Under the covers, wrapped up in each other’s arms, the world disappeared around Eve and Villanelle. The duvet was tucked neatly into the women, pressing them against each other. Eve was wearing Villanelle’s baggy pyjamas, the top reaching down to her knees, and the clothes leaving Villanelle in nothing but a bra and pyjama shorts. The soft, pale sunlight streamed in through the slit in between the curtains, landing perfectly over Eve’s left eye. Villanelle watched in awe as Eve slept, her fingers stroking Eve’s cheekbone.

Eve was sleeping in a curled up position, with her arms lining up in front of her chest and her back arching slightly forward into Villanelle’s. Villanelle had her arms around Eve’s shoulders, but with one hand brought back to caress Eve’s face. Her strong legs were protectively hugging Eve’s. 

As Villanelle ran her hand slowly through Eve’s mess of curls, Eve’s eyes fluttered open. Eve adjusted to the sunlight and yawned quietly.

Villanelle let out a low chuckle, her lips curling upwards.

“You’re so sweet.” She whispered.

At this, Eve smiled to herself and burrowed her face deeper into Villanelle’s chest, her forehead resting on Villanelle’s neck. Blush glowed on Eve’s cheeks and Villanelle bent her head forwards to press a warm kiss over it.

“I love you.” Eve murmured, her eyelids falling shut again.

“I love you too,  _ pupsik _ ,” Villanelle said, her own eyes closing as she let out a smooth sigh. “I love it when your voice is the first thing I hear.”

“Me too.” 

They lay like that for a few moments, basking in the sunlight and each other’s warmth. 

“You’re my new pillow.” Eve laughed quietly, her hands gripping Villanelle’s bra straps and pulling her closer. Eve fit pleasantly in Villanelle’s body, and her arms cuddled the blonde’s taller frame.

“Hmm.” Villanelle mumbled, tucking her legs closer over Eve’s. 

After a while of snuggling, Villanelle let out a hearty growl. 

“Ahh!” She grinned, hugging Eve tightly and cradling her back and forth.

“I love you so much!” Villanelle giggled, placing bunches of kisses over Eve’s head. 

Eve giggled with her and squirmed in her arms, then stopped to look Villanelle in the eyes. She gazed into Villanelle’s bronze irises and dilated pupils, letting out a soft breath at the sight of her beautiful lover. 

“I could stay here forever.” Eve whispered, causing Villanelle to soften her grip. 

Villanelle’s eyes darted down to Eve’s open lips, and then back to Eve’s watching eyes. Eve moved in and kissed her, pressing her face gently against Villanelle’s. 

When they pulled back, Villanelle gave Eve a swift peck on the nose before nestling her face into Eve’s hair. She inhaled deeply, taking in Eve’s luscious scent, before her body relaxed and she fell peacefully to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shuffling slowly in bed, Eve sleepily opened her eyes. Daylight greeting her warmly, Eve smiled and shut her eyes again as she stretched. Her body straightened across the bed and that was when Eve realised Villanelle wasn’t with her.

“Sweetie?” She murmured as she turned onto her back. 

Her arm fell across the empty space on the bed and she frowned. 

Eve almost whined before she breathed in a chocolatey smell. She did then laugh quietly to herself, knowing Villanelle was probably a mess trying to cook.

Padding out of their bedroom, Eve went into the kitchen. Villanelle stood by the counter, staring incredulously at the mess of flour in front of her. 

“Look at you!” Eve giggled at Villanelle’s stunned face.

“Hey! I was going to give you these in bed.” Villanelle pouted as Eve bounded up to her.

Eve jumped surprisingly into Villanelle’s arms, wrapping herself tightly around Villanelle. The blonde stumbled backwards but held Eve.

“Whatchya making?” Eve asked Villanelle, swinging subtly in her arms.

“Brownies.” She replied.

Eve made a sound of wonder before gasping as Villanelle gave her a light smack on the ass. 

“Wanna taste?” She asked into Eve’s ear.

Eve nodded before Villanelle put her down, a grin lighting up her face. 

“You can’t laugh at me!” Villanelle pointed childishly.

Eve covered her mouth as she giggled again. Once Villanelle got a spoonful of the chocolate mixture Eve smelt earlier, she brought it up to Eve’s lips carefully, holding a hand out under Eve’s chin in case it fell.

Eve bit into the creamy flavouring and tilted her head back as she swallowed. 

“It’s great Villanelle!” Eve exclaimed as she licked her lips. “Where did you learn how to cook?”

“From those cooking shows you always talk to me about.” Villanelle shrugged, putting the spoon away. 

“Aw, you actually watched those?” Eve clasped her hands over her chest.

“Of course,  _ pupsik _ !”

For the rest of the morning, Eve clung onto Villanelle’s shoulders whilst Villanelle baked. Giving Eve a piggyback wasn’t something new to Villanelle, but whilst baking she managed to spill chocolate sauce, spill flour, and burn a wooden spoon. Not to discount eating half of the brownies before Eve managed to take a proper bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Tumblr for friendship/Killing Eve fan squealing: vvastankova


End file.
